


Woman

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Girl Direction, Non-Famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Watching her famous girlfriend doing what she loves is what Harry loves best.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!  
> I love women in the lesbian way and in the feminist way. ♥
> 
> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

Harry loves watching Louis in her element.

Most of the time, her element is up on stage, singing her heart out to a crowd of tens of thousands of people, but she’s also in her element when she’s talking about things she’s passionate about.

Her accent becomes thicker, and other people have a hard time deciphering exactly what Louis is saying, but not Harry. And it’s not just because they’ve been together for seven years now, too. It’s a Harry and Louis thing.

Right now, watching Louis give a speech to a crowd of thousands and thousands of girls is not only incredible, but it is so empowering. Louis has such passion in her voice. She speaks with conviction, knowing that every single word she says is true.

Before this day, they spent hours upon hours researching properly for Louis’ speech. She was shocked, and honoured, to have been chosen to speak at the Women’s March in London and she wanted to make sure she was doing a good job.

“…I know this is cheesy,” Louis says, her gaze sliding over to Harry’s. She smiles brightly up at Louis, hoping that Louis feels her support. “But I love women in the feminist way _and_ the lesbian way. We are _all_ such _incredible_ people and we can do _anything_ we put our minds to!”

The crowd cheers. Louis’ beaming smile is something that is plastered on the screens around them for everyone to see. Pride and love fill Harry’s chest. She edges towards the stage where Louis is about to descend and she waits patiently. Louis steps into her arms the moment she’s able to and Harry wraps her in a warm hug. It’s a little chilly outside, but Louis’ warmth envelops her wholly.

“How did I do?” Louis asks.

“You were brilliant,” Harry replies. She pulls back and kisses Louis’ red cheek. Her skin is cool underneath Harry’s lips, proving just how cold she must be. 

“Thanks, love,” Louis says. She kisses Harry soundly on the lips. They’re interrupted by Louis’ manager a moment later, who leads them to the next press area. 

“I won’t be long,” Louis says. She squeezes Harry’s hand gently and then steps in front of the cameras waiting for her.

It’s a big day. There’s plenty of celebrities who have gone up on the stage where Louis just was, saying their piece. Everyone here wants equality for women, and it’s so inspiring to be a part of this, Harry thinks. 

She loves watching Louis get to do this – to be a part of the change that the world needs.

She spotted Adele earlier and Harry almost died on the spot. 

Being the girlfriend of an international pop star still hasn’t made Harry used to seeing celebrities like Adele or Lady Gaga just walking around. Even if Louis is on their level, it never seems like that when Louis is home. She’s the most down to earth person that Harry has ever come across. 

It’s sometimes odd to be a part of Louis’ world – to see the things that go on behind the curtain. Some of it isn’t pleasant, but then there are days like today, where Louis gets to go up on stage, and inspire thousands of girls to keep _being them_ , and it’s something Harry is glad she gets to witness.

Louis works tirelessly for equality. For _all_ women and also for everyone in the LGBTQ community. She’s been an advocate since the moment she was able to, and it just makes Harry love her more.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson’s girlfriend, Harry, right?” a voice to Harry’s left asks.

Harry blinks and nods. “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

“I’m Amy,” the girl says. “I’m a _huge_ fan of Louis’! I’ve been to every gig she’s done in London. It must be so great to have a girlfriend like her.”

Harry nods, smiling. “It is,” she replies. “She’s pretty fantastic.”

“I’m proper jealous,” Amy says. “I always wanted Louis to be my wife when I grew up.”

Laughter bubbles in Harry’s throat. “I get it,” she replies. “She makes a lot of girls wish that.”

The sigh that escapes Amy isn’t unkind. “I’ve got to keep working. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Harry replies. Amy scurries off and leaves Harry where she was.

“Haz, love, come here,” Louis calls out, waving Harry over. She smiles at Louis and makes her way over to her.

“Harry is the light of my life,” Louis says the moment Harry steps into her space. Her arm goes around Harry’s middle, pulling her close until their flush against each other. “She helped me write the speech I just gave. She’s been working for women’s rights since before she even finished university.”

Harry feels her cheeks flush at the attention, but she nods. “I do what I can.”

“And she’s modest, too,” Louis adds. She presses a smacking kiss to Harry’s cheek, and Harry can’t help but smile at it. Louis’ hand squeezes Harry’s hip where it rests.

“She inspires absolutely _everything_ I do,” Louis continues, causing Harry’s cheeks to grow even warmer. “I wouldn’t be half the woman I am without her. And that’s what it’s all about – women make other women _better_. We need to build each other up instead of tearing each other down because men think it’s _funny_ to pit us against each other.”

“You’ve been in a few twitter feuds yourself in the past, though, haven’t you, Louis?” The interviewer asks.

It shows how much Louis has grown, Harry thinks, when Louis doesn’t even attempt to deny it, but says how she realises that it was the wrong thing to do, and that she has made amends for her actions. 

The interview ends after a few more minutes, and then they’re alone. Louis turns to face Harry properly.

“Are you having a good day?” Louis asks, circling her arms around Harry’s middle.

Harry nods. “I am,” she replies honestly, absent-mindedly looping her arms around Louis’ neck. “I love watching you speak about the things you’re passionate about.”

Louis’ cheeks go a little pink and she shrugs, smiling. “It’s easy when I have someone like you by my side.”

“God you’re cheesy,” Harry says, but she closes the distance between them anyway, kissing Louis soundly on the lips. “Good thing I love cheese.”

Louis’ smile fills Harry’s vision. “I love _you_.”

They kiss again. It’ll no doubt be photographed by someone roaming around and will probably be put up on the internet later about how Louis and Harry were kissing at the Women’s March. But right now, the only woman that Harry has any attention for is the one in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/611981834608361472)


End file.
